Dodge Landon
Dodge Landon was the son of John Landon, owner of the San Bruno Primate Shelter where Caesar was incarcerated following his attack on Hunsiker. He worked as a guard at the facility under his father, but he administered horrible treatment and cruelty to the primates there, bordering on torture for no apparent reason. Dodge brought some friends to the Primate Shelter to show off his power over the apes, but one carelessly got too close to Caesar's cage and was grabbed and relieved of his pocket knife, unknown to any of the humans present. Caesar later escaped the facility using the knife, after which he stole the ALZ-113 virus from Will Rodman's house and proceeded to infect the other apes at the facility. After Dodge caught Caesar out of his cage, he attempted to attack him with his stun baton but was quickly subdued by an angry Caesar. After Caesar freed the other Apes from their cages Dodge woke up and once again attempted to attack. Caesar defended himself by spraying Dodge with a fire hose (the same hose Dodge himself had used to torture Caesar earlier), the water from which made contact with Dodge's stun baton just as he was going to strike, electrocuting Dodge and killing him instantly. Personality Dodge was arrogant, rude, and disrespectful, he was a bully towards both the apes at San Bruno Primate Shelter, and Rodney. Dodge was also cruel and sadistic towards the apes for no apparent reason; simply to feel powerful and good about himself, and he had no guilt or remorse for his actions. He was also cowardly; he had a big mouth that got him into trouble, like when he insulted Caesar in front of his adoptive human father Will, Will shoved Dodge against a wall putting him in his place, Will threatened him, telling Dodge if he ever finds out that he had mistreated Caesar, he would not hesitate to have the place Dodge works at sent down permanently, showing that he was afraid of anyone more powerful then him or wasn't afraid of him. It was very likely that Dodge was afraid of his father John Landon; do to the fact that he was both Dodge's boss and the owner of the place, that he worked at, if his father ever found out that he had mistreated the apes badly, John would not hesitate to fire his son, Dodge jumps to conclusions before he gets his facts straight, like when he accused Rodney for stealing his cookies, Dodge also rudely ignore Rodney's advice on how to treat the apes better, Dodge's continuous mistreatment of Caesar and the other apes badly, is ultimately one of the reasons that causes Caesar to begin the Ape Rebellion, and it cost him his life by accident. Trivia * The extremely famous line from the 1968 film "Take your stinkin' paws off me you damn dirty ape!" is said by Dodge Landon whilst he is fighting Caesar. In the 1968 film it is spoken by Taylor, the film's hero/protagonist, while Dodge is one of the secondary villain of the 2011 film. * If you listen carefully during the scene when Dodge accuses Rodney of stealing his cookies, Rodney does say Dodge's name. * Before the scene where John finds the apes gathered to listen to Caesar's speech, a TV with the volume extremely low says that the spaceship Icarus proves that Mars once had life. However, Dodge and Rodney aren't paying attention to the TV; instead Dodge is blaming Rodney for stealing the chocolate chip cookies which Caesar had taken. * In an earlier version of the script, Dodge is merely put in a cage by Caesar at the facility, rather than killed. He later assists the police at the Golden Gate Bridge (a role largely taken by Steven Jacobs in the movie) and tries to shoot Caesar, but is thrown off the bridge to his death by Buck. * The name of Tom Felton's character 'Dodge Landon' is a reference to the characters Dodge and Landon, Taylor's fellow astronaut crew-members in the original Planet of the Apes, played by Jeff Burton and Robert Gunner respectively. * Brandon Routh, Kellan Lutz and Steven R. McQueen auditioned for the role of Dodge. * Dodge is the only known human to be killed by Caesar. Gallery ThumbnailCAXO3P8A.jpg Dodge Landon.jpg References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:CE Characters Category:Characters